Little One-video
Penguin Rookery.jpg Train.png Cow.jpg Word World Bear Paint.jpg Still Way Too Windy for a Bird to Fly.jpg Hello! Good evening! Time to wake up! Liza, wake up Liza! You will eat bread! Liza, wake up Liza! Stella, wake up Stella! You will eat eggs! Stella, wake up Stella! Taylor, wake up Taylor! You will eat bacon! Taylor, wake up Taylor! boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing tweet tweet boing boing boing boing boing Moo! Moo! 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 Choo Choo! Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after. Sleep, sleep, my little girl. Sleep, sleep. Sleep, sleep, my little one, Sleep, sleep. Daddy's gone to work. He went, daddy went. He'll return when the moon comes out. He'll bring you a present! Sleep, sleep. Daddy's gone to the vineyards. He went, daddy went. He'll return when the stars come out. He'll bring you grapes! Sleep, sleep. Daddy's gone to the orchard. He went, daddy went. He'll return in the evening with the wind. He'll bring an apple! Sleep, sleep. Daddy's gone to the field. He went, daddy went. He'll come back in the evening with the shadows. He'll bring you ears of grain! Hola! 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 boing plunk boing plunk boing plunk boing plunk boing plunk boing plunk boing plunk boing plink boing plunk tweet tweet boing hop hop hop plunk boing boing plunk Sleep, little one, go to sleep, So peaceful birds and the sheep, Quiet are meadow and trees, Even the buzz of the bees. The silvery moon beams so bright, down through the window give light. Over you the moon beams will creep, sleep little one go to sleep. Choo choo! Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga Hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle, the cow jumped over the moon, the little dog laughed to see such sport, and the dish ran away with the spoon. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 Shalom! 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 boing plunk boing plunk boing plunk boing plunk boing plunk boing plunk boing plunk boing plunk boing plunk boing plunk tweet tweet boing hop hop hop plunk squeak squeak boing boing plunk Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put Humpty together again. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Choo choo! chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga............ Choo choo! chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga Our father who art in heaven, Hallowed by thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 Blue sheep.PNG House Of Mouse - Suddenly Hades Wind.jpg Casey Cat Mistydoll.jpg Green caterpillar.jpg Ron rabbit.jpg Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic) Category:Rabbits Category:Mice